ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
黃金炸彈衝擊
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 共鬥活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 黃金炸彈戰鬥！ * 活動時間: 7/26/19 16:00 - 8/2/19 15:59 Challenge the raid boss in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. Rewards You can check your points and rank by clicking on "Achievement Status" inside the raid vortex. All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but rank rewards will only be distributed few days after the event is finished. Once the 4 million pts mark is reached, an individual reward of 5,000 raid coins will be awarded for every 250,000 pts accumulated thereafter, up to the 10 million pts mark. 獎勵 裝備= 特有裝備 |-| Individual= Individual Rewards |-| Ranking= Ranking Rewards Raid Summon Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each summon will cost 100 coins. Batch summon up to 100 summons at once for 10000 coins. Battle Info Clearing the Prologue will reward . INT= Golden Bomb Rush! - INT |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = King Golden Bomb |drop = Up to 800 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| ADV= Golden Bomb Rush! - ADV |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = King Golden Bomb |drop = Up to 1500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| PRO= Golden Bomb Rush! - PRO |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = King Golden Bomb |drop = Up to 2400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| ELT= Golden Bomb Rush! - ELT |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = King Golden Bomb |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} Boss Info (ELT)